A Simple Wish
by ayomide
Summary: AP one-shot: There's a little bit of magic hidden away in the residents of Harmonica Town, even the mild-mannered fisherman.  Entry for Village Square writing contest  06/11 .


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest moon :(

**A/N: **My Entry for the Village Square writing contest (06/11). The theme is dreams. Turned out more fluffy than I intended but oh well. ^_^

* * *

><p>"My wish?" Toby repeated as I sat down beside him at the edge of the pier. The midday sun reflected off the white-capped waves, causing him to lower his straw hat a few inches against the glare. He leaned back against the bollard, his typical resting spot whenever Pascal's ship wasn't docked. It often wasn't during the afternoon for the captain enjoyed frequent trips to the exotic island nearby, or on days no passengers graced his decks he'd simply sail out to sea, dropping anchor when the islands slipped out of sight. He had a knack for making it back to Harmonica town just in time to dine with Ozzie while sipping brandy and swapping tall tales of the fish that got away. Toby was often included in these repasts, but from what I gathered he was content to listen to the older gentlemen relive their glory days. By now they were not the only ones accustomed to the young fisherman's stoic mannerisms; his quiet contemplation before answering a question, the small hesitation before offering advice and sometimes only the companionable silence. Once I had figured out that Toby wasn't opposed to my company I often sought him out whenever I decided to go fishing. Gradually this developed into a habit of seeking him out whenever I needed to relax after a hectic morning of chasing wayward chickens or to recharge after an exhausting day of harvesting autumn's bounty for his friendship was soothing to me. I always brought along my fishing pole, though, just to keep up the pretense.<p>

"my wish..." he whispered again with a sigh, as if still lost in thought. Underneath the conical hat I caught the corner of his mouth curl with the hint of a smile. "...is for the fish to be happy."

I grinned a little and cast my line out to the ocean, palming the handle loosely. I doubted that there were any fish who would be interested in a baitless hook and I hadn't bothered to stop by Ozzie's shop to pick any up. I wondered if Toby's wish went deeper than the obvious and I had an inkling that the scant words offered might have explained quite a bit. Of course he must have known that I would think overmuch on it, something that no doubt amused him for the soft smile still lingered on his lips. Such, it seemed, was our understanding. A soft wind wafted in carrying with it the tangy scent of the saltwater it had collected. It was the perfect respite from the summer's heat. I set the pole down on the pier, the line still swimming in the sea.

"... and yours?" Toby asked at length. I took a sidelong glance at him for I had long since assumed that he had dozed off. I mulled it over for a moment but couldn't produce a definite answer. What did I wish for?

"you know" I paused, surprised that I hadn't really considered my own wish while seeking out other's "I've never really thought about it."

I inched forward on the pier letting my legs dangle over the edge, swaying with the breeze. I could occasionaly catch the remnants of voices from the nearby shops in town, but the lapping waves hushed the conversations considerably. It seemed like another world out here on the dock. The vastness of the sea stretched out for miles before us, giving it a sense of seclusion from the bustling streets behind. As long as I sat here, facing forward, I could pretend that the only ones in existance were we two.

"hmmm... but you have one." he said dileberately.

I looked up and was startled to meet his pale green eyes, the hue of which was reminiscent of lush spring meadows. His hat had fallen behind him, caught by it's attached woven braid around his neck. One arm draped across his forehead to shade his eyes from the bright rays as he watched me with amused curiousity. He still rested languidly against the post, his posture delightfully drowsy which was endearing to me for some reason which i was unable to name. However, now the lazy pose was offset by a subdued energy in the oft-hidden eyes which made me turn away, blushing slightly.

"I suppose everyone does" I murmured. "I wonder when I'll find mine..."

"Maybe you should sleep on it... " he said quietly, drawing the hat back over his head. I smirked a bit at the advice.

"Is that how you find all your answers?"

"sometimes..." he sighed and scratched his head in confusion... "I'm sorry, I'm not sure how to explain it..."

I shrugged and smiled sympathetically, it wasn't hard to tell that he often had difficulty elucidating his thoughts. It was never something that had bothered me, but it had the unfortunate downside of making him appear aloof when confronted in social situations. I was saddened that this aspect of his personality set him apart from his peers, distancing him from the people he considered friends, especially since it was the introspective nature that drew me to him.

"but... " he breathed in, as if already second-guessing what he was about to say "... I could show you."

He extended his hand towards me, hovering close above the wooden planks. I stole a glance, wondering, but his expression remained nuetral and no further explanation was offered. Gingerly I removed my own from the fishing pole and placed it in his, surpised by roughness of his palm. For all that I knew he was a fisherman I had never truly guessed the extent of the work and effort that he put into it. The hard-won callouses and strength elluded to in his gentle grip belied his leisurely appearance. Our fingers intertwined and... nothing happened. Nothing changed, but the air felt heavier and the sun's bright rays softened. The waves drew past us, surging towards the shore and retreating, a layer of sand caught in it's wake. In the distance a sea gull cried. The continuous breeze whispered by me, lulling me into a state of tranquil meditation. My eyelids grew heavy, my breathing relaxed as I slowly drifted into slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Gradually I came back to awareness, stifling a yawn politely with the back of my hand. I drew it away and looked at it, confused. Where had Toby gone? I placed my palms on the ground to hoist myself up and found that I was no longer on the pier. Instead of the rough oak planks, tall tangles of grass tickled my skin, the dew clinging to my hands as they brushed past. I stood up and gazed at my surroundings, realizing that I was in the fields that surrounded my house. It was bigger than I remembered it and freshly painted, the white walls shining in the early morning light. Around the porch, in planters atop the railings, sat rows and rows of delicate pink cosmos, their whispy leaves dancing with the gentle wind.<em>

_I had fallen in love with this town the moment I had set foot upon the island, but never before had I realized how much it felt like home. Everything was perfect. The fields were lovingly tended, the rich soil nuturing the crops that were just beginning to sprout. The grass grew lively around the fields, a plush carpet of a green so vivid it looked as if it had been freshly painted. The colors in this surreal, yet familiar landscape were enough to make the greatest artist's pallette envious. Everything was perfect, yet I could help but feel that something was missing._

_Until I heard it I would never had guessed what it was that was excluded from this scene._

_Neaby a child laughed, the sound coupled with the playful barking that only an excited puppy could produce. A splash sounded from the pond followed by a squeal of delight. It warmed my heart to hear it, not finding it out of place that there was a silver-haired child swimming in the pond. It may have seemed odd, but it felt right, it felt welcoming. Everything was in it's place, I realized, everything that I had been reluctant to wish for or dream of. I walked towards the house, my boots crunching against the gravel road, wanting nothing more at that moment then to be at home. I reached out to open the door, but I hesitated upon the threshold. Did I really need to see what it was that I dreamed for to know it for what it was? Even so, the curiousity was excruciating, and I was unable to resist it. As soon as my mind was set the door swung inwards, making me gasp in alarm. I heard a man's voice chuckle softly and suddenly I found myself too nervous to lift my gaze. Barefeet, linen trouses, that same calming presence. I didn't need to see his face to know who he was..._

* * *

><p>"Toby?" I asked increduosly, confused in that groggy, narcotic way that only exists in those moments betwixt waking and sleeping. I felt the pier beneath me, it's rough wooden planks scratching against my legs that still dangled precariously over the edge. I blinked my eyes open and stifled a yawn. The air was cool, the sun dipping down over the horizon coating the few floating puffs of clouds in a wash of pinks and reds.<p>

"I'm here..." he said, the words nearly lost in the rush of the incoming tide. He was standing against the bollard, leaning his weight against the salt-stained wood. His hat had fallen down his back again. It took me a few moments to gauge his expression, for at first it just appeared as if his face was suffused in the red glow of the sunset. But no, he was blushing. He turned to meet my eyes and my heart sunk... he knew. He had seen my wish. For once the only possible explanation for what passed between us in that second was the only one that was utterly impossible.

"b-but how?" I stammered in confusion, hoping in vain that I was wrong. How would I ever be able to face him after this?

He nervously ran a hand through his shaggy silver locks and his lips fought to keep the smile off his face. Instead of answering immediately he reached out a hand to help me up. The warmth of his hand caused a shiver to run down my spine. He studied my face for a moment, and brushed a few errant locks of hair behind my ear. The intimacy of the simple gesture caused my heart to race and I could only stare at him, wide-eyed.

"There's a little bit of magic in all of us..." he whispered softly with a shrug before leaning forward to brush his lips against my cheek "... especially you." He drew away and ran his hands through his hair again, a tiny laugh escaping his lips. He paced a few steps on the pier before turning back to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

I nodded, I didn't think I'd be able to speak without stammering.

I watched him leave, turning back once to bid me farewell with a wave of his hand. I exhaled, realizing that I had been holding my breath during our exchange.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
